<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ummm, hi? by goth_sloth17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109855">Ummm, hi?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_sloth17/pseuds/goth_sloth17'>goth_sloth17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I literally wrote this instead of sleeping, LMAO, im dumb, its now 9am and i haven’t slept in 10 hours save me, just trynna make friends and fulfill a caffeine addiction, plz be gentle?, what am i doing? no clue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_sloth17/pseuds/goth_sloth17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is legit my first time making a post on here, ive mostly saved stories and short poetry on this site rather than writing. </p><p>Please do bare with me and ill do my very best to do great on here<br/>:)).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ummm, hi?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! Hello! I know, this is new for both of us. </p><p>The name’s Gray, but you can call me Sloth, or GothSloth (gothsloth) or whatever tickles your fancy to nickname me. </p><p>*waves* nice to meet you! </p><p>um, well, what do i start with on here since this is a introduction? </p><p>well, i guess i can clarify what i am lol. </p><p>I am 18 years old<br/>
I am pan-poly (rn i have a fiancée) and<br/>
I’m non-binary and i go by they/them pronouns </p><p>My goal is to become a writer, like a legit author and i wish to publish my books, but i have to finish them first and then we’ll get to that part of my plan lmao. </p><p>So far, rn i just wanna make poetry in the meantime of me doing my book writing and grow my experience from that. </p><p>If you have a request of what type of poetry you want, i will gladly take the assignment and do my best to fulfill your wishes :)). </p><p>I may suck at points, but hey, that’s what grows character and personality. </p><p>Imma be very honest, idk what I’m doing but im doing what makes me happy. </p><p> </p><p>I may use this collection as my diary and write out how my days go, plan out my works and interact with y’all, that’ll be fun, right?<br/>
i love to talk to people tho i do have my set backs. </p><p>I really hope i didn’t ramble on too long on this, but i do hope to grow my work and be happy with my choices on here.<br/>
Thank you for reading and I’ll talk to you again soon.</p><p>Much love,<br/>
Gray ❤️</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>made it this far?<br/>well, i wanted to say hi and im very pleased to meet u! 😃</p><p> </p><p>im addicted to caffeine, so let’s build up that addiction and help me head out to the nearest cafe with my paypal: paypal.me/gray1318<br/>coffee/cafe dates r my fav 💗</p><p>if u really like my stories/writing, feel free to leave a comment/kudos and ill happily reply back 😊</p><p>thank u, much love, ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>